Our Love, Broken
by blarglemuffin
Summary: Taking place during Plastic Beach. When Noodle disappeared 4 years ago, she took much more than the few belongings she had left with her. The very heart of the band she once belonged. What will happen when she returns to her bandmates? 2D/Noodle T for now


My very first Fanfiction so go a little easy on me.

**Disclaimer:** Gorillaz do not belong to me. They belong to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.

* * *

><p>Ch. 1: Little Memories<p>

"Oi, Faceache!" 2D groaned as he awoke from his drug induced slumber by a loud banging at the door and Murdoc's booming voice. Not wanting to respond to the unwelcomed wake-up call, 2D rolled over in his bed, ignoring Murdoc as best he could but to no avail. Murdoc began rapping on the door and screaming even louder than before."Wake up yeh fawkin' sod or I'll feed yeh to th' guddamn whale!"

2D's eyes shot open and shivered in fear. Fuck, did he hate that whale. He could feel the goddamned creature's eye just behind the curtains that hid the only, small window in his underwater room. He started to sit up in bed and shook his head to relieve him of the sickening thoughts.

Just as 2D got up, Murdoc barged in, beginning an even bigger tirade with the Cyborg following not too far behind. "Dullard, if yeh don' get yeh arse up righ' n-!" he stopped short as he noticed the lanky, blue-haired singer standing right in front of him. "-oh…well ge' a move on an' be in the recordin' studio in five minutes." Murdoc turned around , "An' yew," he said, pointing to the Cyborg "make sure 'e gets 'is arse movin' an' gets t' th'studio timely." The Cyborg saluted Murdoc while he left through the hatch that was 2D's bedroom door toward the lift.

2D turned back around towards his bed sighing in both relief and frustration. Relief that Murdoc hadn't beaten him like he normally did and frustration due to the fact that he really didn't want to play or sing so early if at all. And the fact that the Cyborg was standing there intently staring at him with its expressionless face was not helping either.

Feeling the hunk of junk's eyes burning holes in the back of his head, 2D turned around, looking displeasured as well as pleadingly at the robot. "Do yew min'? Yew know...leavin' th' room?" he said, rather irritated as he grabbed some clothes from his drawer.

The Cyborg paused a moment, not used to taking orders from anyone other than Murdoc, who said nothing about keeping a close eye on him. He had just said to make sure he reached the studio punctually. And the machine knew that the singer would comply with Murdoc's orders since he was scared senseless from both the bassist and the Cyborg. Figuring she would abide to 2D's small request, she responded, "I'll be just outside the door, but you better be ready in the next two minutes or I'll come in here and force you to the lift, Dullard." With that, the Cyborg turned to the door and walked out, closing it behind her.

2D scoffed just after the door was shut then glared towards it. " 'Oo does tha'…_f__ing_ fink i' is?" he asked himself inwardly. He cursed about the Cyborg more in his head as he put on his clothes. Although he would never admit it out loud, he was sick of Murdoc and his little creation's treatment towards him. He wouldn't say anything because he was more afraid than anything. Afraid that Murdoc would beat him even more mercilessly if he had tried to stand up for himself.

But what 2D hated more than anything, was that Murdoc had made the damned machine in order to replace someone irreplaceable. " 'Ow dare tha' piece o' scrap metal pose as…" 2D stopped speaking and he sighed again, this sigh more forlorn and depressed than the last one. No matter how much he tried, his thoughts would always be brought back to her.

His thoughts were interrupted by more banging on the door followed by the Cyborg's voice. "Time's up, Dullard. Get out now." 2D rubbed his temples, aggravated. He was getting a migraine from all the loud banging and the yelling. Before heading to the door, he grabbed a handful of pain killers out of the orange bottle on his nightstand, dry swallowing a few and putting the remaining ones in his pocket for later.

He then heard yet another bang the door, "I said 'now'!" the Cyborg repeated. She was about to open the hatch but 2D got to it first, his face changing from a glare to a vacant look with a small frown as the Cyborg came into view. Without hesitation, 2D pushed past the machine towards the lift. Cyborg, not really noticing the slight hostility in the action just brushed it off and followed close behind.

Cyborg strode up next to 2D and called the lift. Cyborg stepped inside first and pressed the button for the studio just as 2D walked in and turned to face forward, staring straight in front of him. As 2D continued to stare into space with the same, blank expression, the frown still planted on his face, he couldn't help but have his mind wander back into his previous thoughts. While the lift ascended towards the studio, 2D thought of Noodle.

His frown deepened when his mind ventured to the moment of her death. They had just finished recording their album, Demon Days, and finished up their video for "Feel Good, Inc.". It was at the moment that they were recording the video for "El Manana". He remembered seeing her float away on her island just outside the tower's window with two, very ominous looking helicopters following behind.

2D suppressed a tremble as to make sure the Cyborg didn't notice. However, the mechanical monster sensed the slight movement and shifted her eyes to look at 2D, whose frown was deeper than the ocean that the massive chunk of plastic they called home had resided in.

Cyborg had no idea how to read the inner workings of the human mind. She did not much care for the emotional turmoil that resided in 2D's mind so she shifted her gaze back forward, her face as expressionless and unreadable as ever. 2D did not even notice the machine look at him as he was too wrapped up in his recollection of that day.

_All he and the other band mates could do was watch as Noodle and her island were shot down. Dumbfounded and perplexed, 2D had tears running down his face. He was completely speechless and could only helplessly watch and weep, his eyes glued to the scene being broadcast to the screen in Feel Good Inc. tower._

_It was only when Noodle's face came into view in the windmill's doorway, shielding herself, perhaps preparing for impact but her efforts would be in vain. It was at that moment 2D's eyes became even wider and his voice had finally found itself, screaming, "Nooooo!" All they saw after were the fires of the explosion that came from the floating island finally hitting the bottom of the cliffs. _

_2D grasped his head in his hands, unable to process what had just happened. He began to run to the lift of the tower to try and get to the site of the crash. He only moved about two strides until he was caught by the back of his shirt. He turned to the large drummer, who had tear stained cheeks as well, with absolute hurt in his eyes. 2D struggled to get out of his firm grasp. "Le' me go!" he managed to squeak out._

_Russel hung his head and spoke in a grievous manner. "I understand how you feel, 'D, but there's nothin' we can do. Baby-girl is gone." 2D could only look at Russel with a 'say-it-isn't-so' look in his eyes. He then glanced in Murdoc's direction, whose back was turned to them but could distinctly see his head hung low in regret. _

_All 2D could do at that moment was sink to the floor and sob into his knees._

The void-eyed singer was brought out of his reverie by a _Ding_ from the lift. They had reached the recording studio and found Murdoc sitting impatiently in his chair in front of the control board.

" 'Bout fawkin' time," growled the bassist. The raven haired man got up and marched over to 2D, firmly grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the recording booth. He then pushed the taller man into the booth and kicked him in the back of the legs for good measure, sending 2D falling to the floor. "I ain' gunna' keep goin' easy on yeh like I wos earlier," Murdoc continued. 2D slowly lifted his head and cupped his forehead in his hand. "Now get yer arse up. We go' an album teh finish."

* * *

><p>By the time 2D got back to his underwater room, it had already reached night time and 2D was exhausted. Once again, Murdoc had run him ragged, forcing 2D to sing for his own personal gain. By the end of the day, 2D was so hoarse, he felt he may not be able to sing ever again. Of course, 2D would never allow that to happen. Otherwise who knows what Murdoc would do to him.<p>

As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Murdoc. Murdoc was the only thing making sure he was alive as well as the only one who would decide whether he lived or died. 2D couldn't very well leave the island because even if he found a way to get out, he wouldn't have a clue which direction to go. 2D might not even make it past the dock without Murdoc or his crazy machine shooting him down, literally. It was also the fact that 2D had been secluded for so long, he would not be able to handle the world outside Plastic Beach on his own.

So 2D had to make sure his voice was top-notch on recording days otherwise Murdoc would wring his neck. But today was an exception. 2D's usual routine included drinking down a few more pills with a big glass of water followed by making himself some herbal tea, a little remedy he learned from Noodle a few years back. Instead he skipped that and went to his nightstand, plucking his cigarette box out of the drawer.

Digging in his back pocket for a lighter, 2D stuck one of the few cigarettes he had left in his mouth and lit it. _Really need t' ge' s'more o' these_ he thought as he inhaled the toxic chemicals. As he exhaled he let out a soft sigh looking up at the cloud of smoke he blew upward as he lay down on his bed.

2D closed his eyes, his mind wandering back to the recording session. They were finishing up the Plastic Beach album. He recalled when they were working on "Empire Ants" when it was Cyborg's part to sing. As he watched and listened to the robotic replica of his best friend, he felt sick. When Cyborg sang, there was no life, no soul in her voice. And she never moved aside from moving her lips. She just stood there, stiff as a board, singing with absolutely no emotion. It sounded so…_machine_. She was nothing like Noodle aside from her appearance. He didn't see his best friend when he looked at her. He saw a monstrosity. And it killed him.

He had always kept it too himself, but he had started to fall for Noodle as she grew up. They had always shared a strong bond. 2D had always watched over her since the day she showed up on their doorstep at Kong. They shared nearly everything together; music, their love for zombie flicks and video games that Noodle always beat him at. Noodle was the little sister that 2D never had. 2D had been an only child, never knowing what it felt like to have a sibling and he liked that he had someone to look after.

They were nearly inseparable. Even though there was a big language barrier between them for a time, Noodle only being able to speak Japanese, 2D almost always knew what she was saying. In time, Noodle learned some basic English phrases so she could properly communicate with the boys. Given her sentences were rather sloppy, but she got her point across. There was one time when Noodle called Murdoc a "big green doodoo" when he picked on Noodle, 2D had no idea what about since he had just walked in. But he remembered Russel having to hold Murdoc back as Noodle kept calling him more names. 2D cackled a bit at the memory. Then 2D's expression changed as he recalled one of his fondest memories of Noodle.

_It was a stormy night in the middle of November. It was about 2 a.m. when 2D heard a soft knock on his door. 2D had lie in his bed awake for several hours, sleep refusing to take him. He glanced at the door, confused as to who would be up at this hour, knocking on his door no less. _

_A loud clap of thunder sounded and there was more knocking on his door, more panicked than before. It only took 2D a couple of strides until he reached the door. Scratching his head, he opened the door to find a whimpering Noodle. "Li'l love? Wha's wrong?" he asked as another loud crack of thunder seemed to shake the entire studio. Noodle squeaked and then wrapped her arms around 2D's waist, shaking."Aw, li'l love, yew afraid of thunduh?"Still clinging to him, she nodded her head. _

_With that, 2D picked her up, walked over to his bed and lay her down, tucking her under his bed covers and climbed in next to her. Just as he did, Noodle scooted herself closer to 2D, grabbing his arm and hugging it. "I's awrigh' li'l love," 2D said as he reached his other arm over to hug her._

_Noodle shook her head a couple times. "Bad dream…Noodle is scared…and sad," she said in between small, squeaky sobs._

_2D hugged her closer. "Wha' kind o' dream, love?" _

_Noodle hesitated before she answered. "Toochie," she called him by his nickname that she had once mistakenly called him when she tried to say his name, "you never leave me, right?"_

"_Wha' are yew goin' on abou'?" he said surprised, turning his head to look at her face._

"_In dream," she spoke slowly trying to gather her words, "everyone angry at one another. Murdoc, Russel, and you very angry. You all leave and Noodle all alone…and…and…"Noodle began to sob._

_2D kept hugging her close and started to rub her back as to sooth her. "Hush, hush, love. I's awrigh' I'm 'ere an' I will nevah leave yew."_

_Noodle began to quiet and her sobs subsided. A few seconds later she spoke, "You, me, Russel, Murdoc, we all family, yes" 2D smiled and nodded. "Always?" 2D nodded again. "And you never leave me, all you, right?"_

_2D couldn't help but giggle a little as she kept asking all these questions."Yes, yes o' course, love."_

_Noodle snuggled a little more into 2D's arms. "Promise?"_

_2D paused then shifted to look at her face. He looked straight into her eyes and said in his most sincere voice, "Promise." _2D kissed her forehead then closed his eyes as he leaned his cheek on the top of her head, still hugging her close in a warm embrace. Soon after, they both fell into a deep and restful sleep._  
><em>

2D's eyes began to well up with tears. He couldn't keep his promise. He turned on his bed to lie on his stomach, burying his face into his pillow and sobbed. The weight of his grief for not being able to fulfill that promise weighed so heavily on 2D. And now that Noodle was dead, the weight became heavier. He would never get his best friend and the girl he grew to love back. Noodle was gone, never to come back again. 2D cried and cried until his pillow was soaked in his tears. He didn't know how long he kept on crying until sleep finally took him, only to dream of the one love he could ever have.

* * *

><p>Noodle woke up from her strangely familiar memory that had played out in her dream. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, it was around that exact same time that she had gone to 2D's room that night. She was no more than 11 years old at that time. Odd that she recalled such an old memory. It had been so long that she had dreamt of Kong let alone a dream of her being that young. She didn't remember more than whenever she was with 2D. Any dream of Kong she had involved 2D.<p>

2D was nearly all Noodle thought about in the time she had been gone. He was the most important person to her, her best friend. She was practically raised by him. Well, him and Russel who was like a father figure to her since she arrived on the doorstep of their studio. 2D was like a big brother to her. It wasn't until she had grown into her teen years that she felt there was more between them. She couldn't help but notice that 2D had always stared at her with this look in his eyes, although it wasn't much different than any of his other vacant stares. But she could read 2D so well just like they always could with one another.

Things didn't change much between them inbetween that time and the day of her disappearance. They still hung out the way they always did, playing video games which Noodle usually beat him at or just sitting down watching zombie flicks. But those feelings wordlessly hung over them ever so slightly and never once were uttered. Those were the best days of Noodle's life; at Kong.

She sighed and sat up groggily, cheap motel bed creaking underneath her. She turned on the lamp of her bedside table which lit up the small, worn down room. Noodle had been traveling quite a bit for a good couple of years after her "disappearance". Only a rucksack with a few articles of clothing and her guitar were all she had, just barely getting by from playing some tunes on the city streets wherever she ended up. How she was alive at all was nothing less than a miracle. Noodle looked up towards the ceiling as she remembered the day of her accident known as the "El Manana incident"

_Noodle had just barely evaded death as she parachuted just a couple hundred feet above ground to which her floating island met its demise. As she floated away from the wreckage, she saw the two helicopters that had pursued her, one of them dropping a bomb on the site. Noodle wasn't very far from the blast and got hit by some of the rubble and the force of it had pushed here very far very fast towards the side of a cliff. Lucky enough she hadn't hit any of the jagged rocks which instead came in contact with her parachute and tore some of the edges of it. Her ascending speed began to quicken and she prepared for landing, making sure feet were the first things to touch the ground and keeping her legs strong to prevent from toppling over and possible injury. _

_Noodle readied herself once she was just a few feet from the surface. Her feet touched the ground but her legs were not strong enough for the weight of the parachute forced her to fall forward. So Noodle quickly tucked her head against her chest and rolled a couple of times on the ground until her parachute fell on top of her. Noodle cringed a little as she had a few scrapes from her small tumble. _

_The parachute was quite large and Noodle found herself tangled in it. It took her a few minutes to find her way out. Once she was out, she took in her surroundings, looking for the direction in which her island had crashed. She spotted some smoke coming just around the corner of a cliff a few hundred yards away. _

_Noodle jogged in the direction of the smoke to see what might be left amongst the damage that may be salvageable. When she had reached her destination, Noodle was blinded by the fire and smoke and began coughing from the fumes. Covering her mouth to try and keep the smoke from being inhaled, she squinted and looked for whatever she could for signs of any of her belongings that may have survived. _

_It took a while for Noodle to see anything until the smoke began to clear. The first thing she spotted was her guitar case. She ran towards it and noticed it was open, most likely due to the force of the crash. She picked up her guitar from out of the case and saw that it was not completely beyond disrepair, only a couple of strings broken and some scrapes on the wood. Putting the guitar gingerly back into the case and closing it, she threw it over her shoulder and continued her search. _

_Noodle could not find much more that wasn't singed and torn. She could only find a couple of articles of clothing that were still wearable. Whatever was left was beyond repair. Noodle looked up to take a look at the remains of her island. The windmill was just a pile of brick and wooden pieces of the mill scattered about. She was on the verge of tears, thinking about how hard she and her band mates worked to construct it and the fun times they shared, especially when a bird came by and pooped on Murdoc's face. She and 2D laughed so hard that day. 2D…_

_Noodle was interrupted by a whirring sound she heard above her. Her eyes widened as she looked up and saw the two copters that had just shot her and her island down in cold blood. Noodle turned and ran away from the wreckage as fast as she could. There was still so much smoke that Noodle could still barely see things that came up in front of her and she tripped on a large chunk of land that had broken off of the island. She looked back up at the helicopters as they were about to descend on her._

_Noodle sprang back up and ran as fast as she could. The helicopters eventually touched down onto the ground and two masked figures walked out, beginning to pursue her. Noodle looked back as she saw the mysterious men getting closer. She was suddenly stopped in her tracks as she bumped into a hooded and masked figure that came up from the ground. Noodle rubbed her forehead as she looked up at the dark shape in front of her, her eyes filled with fear._

Noodle shook her head from the recollection, not wanting to think about the rest. She reached for the remote to the very small and very old TV that was provided in the dinky motel room. Noodle flipped through the channels, trying to find a program to get her mind off of things. She passed through a few infomercials, movie previews, cartoons. It wasn't until she heard "…Gorillaz' new album…" faintly and Noodle absentmindedly flipped a channel forward. She was taken by surprise by what she just heard and quickly flipped back to the previous channel. Noodle couldn't believe her ears.

"…Plastic Beach. It's said to hit stores this Friday, being the first album from the band in almost four years," the newscaster on the television reported. Noodle was in shock. How could they have made an album without her? How could they replace her? It wasn't until a couple pictures from the new album were broadcast across the screen that Noodle was completely taken aback. She saw…herself…standing in front of a car, a big, mischievous smile on her face. But it wasn't her. It was, but it wasn't her as she was now. The girl depicted in the image looked just as she did when she was 15.

The image soon panned over toward the other side of the image where it has shown Murdoc leaning on the side of the car. Noodle first looked in confusion as to why Russel wasn't in the images as well as any of the other images being shown. But her face changed when her eyes fell onto a familiar face, his usual black voids a now frightening white, a look of absolute contempt on his face. Noodle's face softened in sad longing.

"2D…"


End file.
